Add. $13 + 56.45=$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${1}$ ${3}$ $.$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $5$ $6$ $.$ ${4}$ ${5}$ Because ${13}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and two $0$ 's behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $1$ ${3}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $+$ $5$ ${6}$ $.$ ${4}$ $5$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $9$ $.$ $4$ $5$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({13} + {56}) + {0.45}\\\\ &=69 + {0.45}\\\\ &=69.45 \end{aligned}$ $13 + 56.45=69.45$